Deal With The Devils
by Whisper in Blindness
Summary: Let's just say that Bella hasn't been quite honest with the Cullens. She is actually a mighty vampire, has a twin sister and a whole other bunch of secrets. But what if her secrets have anything to do with the hybrid curse? And what if she is the missing key part of the curse breaking ritual that nobody knew about? Well...I guess you'll have to read to find out. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Annabelle and I have a secret. Secret so big that has been kept for centuries. Secret so dangerous that only two people in this world know about it. I have even kept it from my boyfriend, Edward, who has always been honest with me. I really want to return the favor ... but sometimes the things you want and the things you should do are not quite the same thing. But I guess that eventually every secret comes right back to slap you in the face.

Maybe I should start from the beginning and tell you my complete life story. Or maybe I should start from this one day when it all started again. Where were you, Annabelle? Is that what you are wondering? Well, was in Forks. More specifically in a car. Even more specifically in Edward's car. More? I was sitting next to him and he was holding my hand, smiling and believing that he knows the person next to him. And he was so wrong. I was nothing like the fragile little Bella Swan, he thought he knew and loved. Everything about her was fake. Her hair, her eyes, her clothes, her attitude even her name. But how could I tell him? There is a reason why our species don't usually know about each other. And even if we say that I ignored this reason and told him about myself, I still couldn't tell him all of it. Including a third person would have endangered so many people and most importantly the people I loved the most in this world. My family ( or what has left of it), Edward and his family, my friends. I couldn't do all of this only to get the burden of guilt off my back, now could I?

The truth was that I hadn't really been a saint throughout my long life. Not that I was ashamed or anything...but my past made it very difficult for me to be real.

"Bella?" His voice pulled me out of my mental monologue. I looked around and saw that we were in front of his house. I looked at him and smiled. I really loved him. He was smart, funny, he listened to good music. He looked great, these eyes and that smile... He was old fashioned and a gentleman. In fact he was perfect...perfect for Bella Swan. Not for me. "Are you ok?" Yeah and don't forget overprotective, too.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking." I said quickly and opened my door. Before I could even step out he ran to me and offered his hand. I smiled brightly and gave him a quick peck on the lips. He brushed the hair away from my face and grinned. We started walking but then...I felt something. In retrospect...this should have been my first clue. But I would have never guessed that...

"Bella?" He asked but my head darted towards the forest. I continued looking around but I didn't see anything. Maybe it was a false alarm. I looked at Edward and nodded. He looked at me with concern but then just took my hand and pulled me towards the house. I was silent, not being able to forget that tingling in my belly. We walked in and quickly went up to Edward's room. I sat on his couch and looked through his wall/window. He sat next to me, concern shining in his golden eyes. He pursed lips but then smiled. "What do you want us to do?" I took his hand and smiled devilishly . We were alone in the house. Not that this usually worked. Edward...was very...very...ok he was a freaking virgin! I couldn't believe my ears the first time he told me. For crying out loud, he was hundred and something years old. Bella, however, found it cute and romantic but Annabelle, she found it...weird.

I bit my lip and used his hand as support to sit in his lap. He looked surprised but right now...I didn't care. I needed a distraction. I put my hands on his cheeks and looked into his eyes.

"I love you."I said quietly and realized that I wasn't saying a lie. He smiled and I moved closer to him, capturing his lips with mine. His hands moved to my hair and I smiled through the kiss. So far, so good. My tongue darted out and tasted his lips. And as usually happened, he started pulling away. Mm...but not this time. My hands found their way to his soft hair, and tangled there, pulling him closer to me. He tried to pull away, but this time I used a little bit of my real strength so he didn't succeed. I could sense his surprise and I used it to nibble his lower lip. He shivered and I smiled, knowing what power I had over him. And then he stopped fighting.  
His hands started pulling me closer, his lips parted letting my tongue meet his. My hands traveled down his body, unbuttoning his shirt. I broke the kiss to look at him. He was really hot. His body was amazing...and these abs...mm. I moved my hands up my body and unbuttoned the first button of my shirt, reveling a small part of my bra. Edward's eyes were pinned there and I smiled seductively. I took his hand and placed on my breast, earning a quiet moan/gasp from him. I bit my lips as his cold hands squeezed my hot flesh, I pulled my hair away from my face and slowly bend down to kiss him again. I moaned as his hands started traveling up and down my body, stopping at my breasts. He rolled his thumb over my nipples and I moaned as they hardened under his touch.

Suddenly he grabbed my hips and quickly changed our positions. Now I was lying on the couch and he was hovering over me. His eyes were black with lust, hunger and desire. He started placing small kisses down my throat, my collarbone then between my breasts and down my belly. His cold lips were contrasting with my hot flesh, making me shiver every time. Edward was smiling through the kisses. He moved his lips behind my ear, sucking and nibbling there making me moan and pull him closer at the same time.

I smiled devilishly and again used just a tiny bit of my strength to swap or positions, my lips immediately moved down his chest, sucking a nibbling every single of his abs.

"Mm...Bella." He moaned and looked at him, my eyes full with lust, mirroring his. And then...I felt it again. The tingling heat moving up from my belly up to my hands. I clenched my fists but the feeling didn't go away. I stood up abruptly, buttoning my shirt with one movement. I quickly moved to the window, looking around frantically. I pursed lips. Great timing...just perfect. I clenched fists from anger and looked at Edward, who was looking like an abandoned kitty. "What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" He asked quietly and moved closer to him. Now what? Now I needed to take care of him, damn!

"If I ask you to do something for me, will you do it? Without asking questions?" His eyes filled with concern and determination.

"Is Jacob here? I'll squash him like a bug."He moved closer and I pursed lips, taking his hands and pushing him to sit on the couch. The tingling was increasing, she was coming closer. I looked frantically around and then did something that I never wanted to do. I looked into Edwards eyes and started compelling him.

"Stay here. Don't go down. Wait for me." I saw how his eyes widen as he nodded, My heart was aching. I hated doing this to people I loved. It was so unfair towards them, but I couldn't let him see her. Not yet.

I slowly walked out of the room and as soon as the door was closed I flashed myself down the stairs. My heart was pounding as the feeling of tingling heat increased. I took a deep breath and opened the door right on time.

And there was she, slowly coming towards the door, huge smile on her lips.

"Hello sister."She said and my anger vanished, I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. Brown hair, brown eyes, features exactly like mine...my twin sister...

"Katherine. I missed you so much."

**OK. I hope you liked this first chapter. Please leave a review and let me know what you think of it. **


	2. Chapter 2

" So...you are dating a Cold One now?" She asked with raised eyebrows and took a sip of the whiskey bottle she was holding. I looked down at my hands and then nodded. I raised my head and looked around. Currently we were sitting on a huge rock nearby a beautiful stream, deep in the forests of Forks. We needed some time alone and the Cullen's house wasn't the best place for that. I had compelled Edward to forget the whole making out/twin's arrival thing and to come to Charlie's house after a few hours. As I said before, I hated doing this but desperate times call for desperate measures.

I gathered my hair in my hands and flipped it to my right side. I was delaying my answer and by the way, Katherine was just trying to delay my questions for her. For example...I don't know...something like 'Why didn't you pick up the little black devise, called a cell phone to tell me you are coming?' You see, in our situation a visit from your sister can destroy your whole life scheme if I can call it this way. I mean when you are 500 hundred and something years old, you are almost never introducing yourself with your real name and are definitely not telling your real life story. Like I don't just go and introduce myself with 'Hi! I'm Annabelle Pierce and I'm 540 years old vampire. A nightwalker, by the way, not a Cold One. And just in case you are wondering, I have a twin sister, who is a former doppelganger and oh...I'm not a doppelganger, even though we look very much alike. Because...you see, I have a secret...' and go on and on...telling him or her everything. We just don't do this...unless it's absolutely necessary or we are in the company of Nightwalkers, who we trust. And that happened really rarely.

I pursed lips.

"Yeah, he is called Edward." I said and she handed me the whiskey bottle, which I gladly took from her hands. She looked at the stream with a weird expression.

"You know that you are not supposed to do this, right?" I nodded and took a sip, feeling with pleasure how the liquid burnt my throat. "You haven't told him, have you?"She asked with a serious expression but then a smile spread across her face as she took a strand of my hair. "Interesting. I thought you liked looking different from me." She said, remembering all the times I had said that, especially when we found out that she was the doppelganger. Well, I hadn't quite gotten away from the Petrova heritage, either...but that's another story.

I smiled slightly, looking at my hair. "I do. But when I got here, I decided to look different this time, to blend more easily. You know that my real look...is rather noticeable..." I said with wrinkled eyebrows. Kath laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, I'd say so." She sat closer to me and I took her hand into mine. Yeah, I know what you must be thinking now. What softies, what gentle and sweet sisters. Mm...guess again. We both were kind of bitches, but we had always been sweet and nice to each other. We were twins after all, if we weren't there for each other, who would be?

"Why are you here, Kath?"I asked with a quiet voice. I was almost sure that I knew the answer but I still needed to hear it from her. She took the bottle, took a big, big sip and moved a few inches away to look at me in the eyes.

"I need your help." I nodded and looked at the stream. I knew that this day would come. "There is a new doppelganger. Elena. She is in Mystic Falls and she is actually not bad... She looks like us." She lightly bumped my shoulders with hers. "And has a really good taste. She dates Stephan." My head darted towards her. I smiled with surprise.

"The famous Stephan. I never got the chance to actually meet him. " I pursed lips and looked at Katherine with suspicion. "And you are ok with this situation?" I asked with raised eyebrows. She pursed lips.

"Well...I wasn't at the beginning. But I got over it." She was avoiding looking at me in the eyes and I sensed that there is more to this story. "But you do know that I've loved only once."She said with a pained expression and I took her hand. I remembered how much she suffered after..._him _so I didn't ask more questions.

"Ok. Why do you need my help?" She shifted in her spot and looked at the stream.

"Not only Elena is in Mystic Falls." I pursed lips as I knew what she meant. " I swear Belle, Mystic Falls is a supernatural hell. There are werewolves, vampires, hunters...it's horrible but I need you to come with me...He is there, too. And he wants to break the curse." My head darted towards her. I expected it but when she said it, all the fear and the determination I was feeling the last time slammed me in the chest. "This time is worse than before. He let one doppelganger get away and he is never making that mistake again." She was looking at me, plead in her eyes. I swallowed thickly.

"Does he know about my part in his stupid curse?" She shook her head and I breathed from relive. "Then why are you so concerned? He can't break his stupid curse without me. He is going to try but he is not going to succeed." She shook her head.

"I never told you this but...I connected with his mother." I looked at her with wide eyes. I was just about to scream 'WHAT? YOU CONNECTED WITH THE ORIGINAL WITCH WITHOUT ME?!' But she stopped me with a gesture. "A few years ago I visited Mystic Falls and I was just entering their bar, when a boy yelled 'Elena! I thought you were out of town.' to me. I was dumbstruck for a minute but I quickly got it. There was a new doppelganger. She was still too young for the ritual but it was a fact that after a few years he was going find her, and...you can guess the other part. I asked a witch for help and she managed to connect with Esther." I opened my mouth but she cut me off again. I frowned. "I asked her what would happen if he performed the ritual without you...and here comes the interesting part, she said that it might work. Not the way it's supposed to, of course. He won't be able to break it completely but he will gain some of his werewolf power."

"But..."

"I'm not finished yet. This power will more likely hurt him than anyone else because no one knows if it really is going to work without you. He can die or he can have a wolf ass forever. You know, all kinds of cool stuff but it can really give him power that we don't want him to posses. "She paused for a few seconds, hesitating. She looked me in the eyes. "You know him better that anyone else. You know what he is capable of doing now...just imagine what's going to do if the ritual doesn't work or if it does." I looked down at my hands. I didn't like being remained of just how well I knew him. As she said, better than anyone else. Even his family.

"What do you want me to do? I can't single handedly stop him. "I said with bitter voice, unwanted memories flooding my mind.

"I'm not asking you for that. But you are our secret weapon. Plus you are the only person he has ever listened to." She said and I looked at her murderously. "Please. We need you.

"Don't , Kath. Just...please don't. " My throat clenched and I almost couldn't breathe. I guess that people are right when they say that history has the habit of repeating itself. Over and over again. And I was desperately trying to avoid it but helping my sister, just going to this horrible little town, which in my opinion ,should had been vaporized centuries ago, was going to make me repeat all of the mistakes I had made 500 years ago.

I was feeling Katherine's eyes on me and I just, I just couldn't do this. Maybe I was selfish, well not maybe, I was selfish for wanting to stay here. In my little safe place with Edward, who loved me or...well Bella, unconditionally. Safe and sound in Forks. Oh, that sounded horrible, didn't it? But you see, Kath and I had this life philosophy that in this world the only people that mattered for us were actually ourselves. I knew that Katherine wanted to just stop living in constant fear and I got but... the truth was that I was feeling right now. Over the years I had turned my emotions and feelings off once or twice but right now I was feeling. And I truly and deeply cared for Edward. I couldn't just leave everything behind me.

"I need to talk to Edward. And I need to think."I just said and started running through the forest. It was not only the fact that supernatural creatures were crowding the stupid town and that my life was going to be constantly in danger but..._he_ was there. And I wasn't sure if I was able to do what I did 500 years ago. I just wasn't and that terrified me.

I continued running until I could see Charlie's house. Charlie...yeah he was a sweet guy. And the funny thing was that Kath and I were actually his ancestors. More Katherine than me, as she actually continued our blood line...but once again that's another story. Charlie knew all about me and he was actually a pretty good fake dad. I liked him.

Thank Goodness that I had stopped running because after a few meters I picked up Edward's scent. I slowly walked into the Charlie's backyard and immediately spotted Edward's dark figure against the beautiful sunset. I just stood there for a few minutes, watching at him, millions of scenarios running through my head. Until the moment I just couldn't avoid the inevitable anymore. I took a deep breath and slowly moved towards him. Just so that you know I was moving with my vampire walk aka super quietly so that no one even a Cold One could hear me. I wanted to start preparing him.

"Edward?" I asked with a quiet voice and he practically jumped from surprise. He turned around, his eyes wide open. I guess that he wasn't used to being sneaked up on very often.

"Bella? I didn't hear you. Where did you come from?" He asked moving closer and taking my hands into his. His gaze moved above my shoulder and his eyes turned one shade darker as he realized where I had come from. "Bella! I told you not to go in the forest. I'm not the worst creature out there." He said and his eyes showed his concern and determination to keep me safe. My throat clenched as I felt that this was time. The time to tell him the truth.

"We need to talk."My voice was husky and I swallowed thickly. I grasped his hand and pulled him down on the damp grass. His expression changed. It was no longer mad, now it was just worried. He probably thought that I wanted to break up with him because of what he was. A vampire. A killer. Oh, honey just wait to hear my story. "Edward, I love you. You must know that my feelings are real and that I never lied you about that. But..."I paused as I just couldn't stand looking at his big eyes. "I lied to you about something else. Edward...I'm not who you think I'm. I'm not the little clumsy Bella Swan you love. No, my name is not that it's Annabelle Pierce and I...I'm 541 years got old vampire."He let go of my hands.

"What? That's not possible. Bella, honey, are you ok?" He asked as he took my hands again. He was talking to me like I was five years old and had mental issues. And I guess it did sounded insane. So I had to demonstrate. I slowly got up and looked him in the eyes.

"I did it to protect you."I said quietly and his expression got even more concern. He was probably thinking that I had some sort of nervous breakdown. I cocked my head to one side and just slightly shook it. I flashed myself behind him. He stood up and looked around frantically, his expression being indescribable. He finally spotted me.

"What?" I guessed that that hadn't been enough for him. I jumped straight up, making a somersault in the sky, landing just mare inches in front of him. He still was looking...well confused so I flashed my vampire face. I felt how the veins around my eyes popped out and my fangs started extending. Edward's eyes looked like huge saucers. They were filled with so many emotions-surprise, anger, fear, concern, disgust...? That made me stop breathing and turn my face back to normal. He stepped back, this time disgust covering his whole face. "What are you? You are not like my family. You...you are a monster!" I stepped back, my hand flying to my chest. His words were digging holes on my heart. My throat clenched and my heart started pounding like a hammer in my chest. He was the first person since a very long time that I loved enough to trust with my secret. And...that was what I was getting? Disgust and hatred. It hurt...so bad. Being humiliated and betrayed. It was so hypocritical of him.

"I'm...I'm not a monster. I 'm no different from you..." I tried to move closer to him but he jumped away like he was going to catch something from me. This little movement made my heart break into tiny little pieces. My eyes filled with tears.

"You lied to me. I thought you were innocent...but you, you are disgusting!"He yelled and my tears spilled down my cheeks. He started stepping back, hatred and disgust all over his face. "Don't ever look for me."He said and ran away. I stared after him for a few moments and then sobs started shaking my whole body. I put my hands around my body as my legs betrayed me and I almost collapsed on the grass. I couldn't breathe from my sobs. It felt like he had punched a hole in my heart. And then I felt it...the moment when you just can't take it anymore. All the feelings suffocating you, the feeling of never being able to breathe normally again. The moment when you realize that the only way to stand up again is to...

"Switch them off." As simple as that. I had the feeling that I had never felt pain before. All the pain hurt and the feeling of betrayal...just being gone. It felt weird for a few seconds but then I just embraced it.

I got up, brushed away the tears I felt so stupid of having on my cheeks and took a deep breath. I looked around. Nothing was keeping me here anymore. I had only one choice. I took my phone out and dialed Kath's number.

"I'm in."

**HEY! Thanks for all of your support. Please leave a review and tell me who do you think Katherine loved? And what do you think about the Bella/Klaus thing?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for all of you reviews, they mean the world to me.**

**Special thanks to **_**Mischievous Shadows**_** for the great idea with the nicknames. Thank you so much! **

**I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.**

**BPOV**

_Flashback_

_Chicago, 1920s_

_" If I remember correctly, you still owe me dance." He said with a quiet voice and my entire being froze. I remembered that voice so clearly, I had no doubts who was behind me. Why was he here? And then the answer struck me. Because of me._

_My body reacted very strangely, my heart started beating like hammer, my breaths became uneven and my eyes blurred for a second. I wasn't sure what to feel. Fear? Happiness? _

_And then I started panicking. He was the last person I had expected to see here. What was I supposed to do now? Run? Hide? There was no point of doing that. I could do only one thing and hope that what happened the last time won't happen again. If only I knew how wrong I was..._

_I raised my head high and slowly turned around. I guess that I wouldn't have been prepared for that even after one million years. _

_Strong muscular body in a black tuxedo, blonde hair combed backwards...my gaze finally met his eyes and I felt like an electric shock had hit me. His eyes showed so many different emotions yet they looked like endless black holes. And in that moment I knew that the image of those eyes, those tiny little thunder storms, will haunt me forever._

I closed my eyes and tried to forget but it was like that image was burnt on the back of my eyes. I pursed lips and looked at my reflection again. I had finally gotten rid of the horrible clothes_ Bella_ liked to wear and now I enjoyed actually seeing the curves of my body. My hair was pin straight as I was told that Elena had the worst taste and she liked wearing her hair like that. Honestly, I'd never liked straightening my hair, it always looked...fake. I preferred looking the way I really looked and not putting 1000 tons of make up on my face. Not that I needed it anyways.

I touched my hair and wished that I was actually seeing my real appearance in the mirror. I leaned forwards. Almost everything about my present looks was...well fake. My hair, my eyes... the only thing that was never changing was my necklace. It was very special as it was given to me by a very special person. My hand lightly touched it and I wondered what...

"Are you ready, Annabee?" My sister's voice interrupted my thoughts and I growled quietly. I turned around with raised eyebrows.

"Seriously, Kitty Kat? We are starting this again?" She made a half irritated... half smug face. She didn't like being called Kitty Kat, no, not didn't like, she hated it, despised if you like. Just as much as I hated Annabee. It sounded so...oh for crying out loud it didn't even sound like my name. And Kitty Kat that was so cute, not like Annabee...Annabee that didn't even sound right. Annabee...Annabee...so weird. And the problem was that Kat liked it and was constantly calling me that. Annabee...it had bee in it...such a weird nickname.

"I don't see why not. And stop calling me Kitty Kat." I smirked and shook my head. "Are you ready? We need to go now." I looked at my reflection once again and nodded, knowing that this was probably a big ,no, a humongous mistake.

"Let's kick a few Original asses."

**DPOV**

"I was born in 1450...That makes me 560 years old." She was looking down at her hands, looking so miserable that my heart clenched. I wasn't in love with her or anything...but I liked her. She and I were very much alike and it was good to have someone on our side that at least knew how the big, scary Klaus looked like. And now I was the reason why she was dying. After all, I was the stupid vampire that had picked up a fight with a werewolf on a full moon, Jules was coming after me, I was supposed to be the one dying. Not Rose. I walked to her and looked at the blood bag in my hands. I raised my eyebrows and smirked.

"Well...if you were a bottle of wine..." She ignored me and kept staring down.

"That means that I can die. I've lived long enough." She said with a broken voice and I pursed lips for a second. I hated this situation. I didn't know how to pet a puppy properly, how was I supposed to comfort a dying ( whining) vampire. All I could do for her right now was joke, make her feel a little bit better and hope that blood would make her feel better.

"You know, if you are going to me maudlin, I'm just gonna kill you myself." I picked up a glass and started pouring blood in it. "Just to put me out of your misery."I raised eyebrows but kept pouring. "Come on, it's just a little werewolf bite." I was right, wasn't I? We didn't know for sure that the werewolf bite was going to kill her. She could just have...I don't know allergic reaction or something. That Jules looked like a person who didn't brush her teeth regularly, maybe it was from that.

"Just a little, fatal to vampires, werewolf bite." She said and laughed/sobbed. I sighed and looked at her with a smirk.

"Well...according to legends, which are notoriously unreliable source." I wasn't lying and I guess that this made her feel a little bit better. I handed her the glass and she took it with a slight smile. "Drink up. Blood heals." At least I hoped so. This situation just made me want the cocky werewolf's head even more. Who was she to harm my friends? Different ways to kill and torture her popped into my mind. I could cut of few of fingers or a few of her toes. Or both. You know just to get her warmed up and then...

"Yeah, it does feel like it's working."She said and I smiled. Fatal werewolf bite ,my ass. Nothing that a little blood couldn't heal.

"Let's have a look." I offered quickly and put the blood bag in my left hand. "Come on." I said and she turned around, her back facing me. I pulled down her cardigan and I felt how the blood pulled away from my face. It was horrible...it looked like her skin was rotting. It had grown larger so now the wound reached her mid back. I pulled away the strap of her tank top so that it wasn't going over the wound. I pursed lips as a wave of guilt washed over me. I kept repeating to myself. It was supposed to be me.

"How is it?" She asked , her voice filled with hope. I scrunched my face.

"Definitely...um...better." Her shoulders hunched and she let out a desperate sigh. She knew that I was lying. I heard quiet footsteps. "Right, Stefan?" I asked and looked at him. He was standing completely still, his face frozen in surprised/confused/dumbstruck expression. His mouth was slightly open and I cursed him in my mind. How could he be so stupid?

Thank God that Rose was still turned around. I nodded towards her wound and looked at him pointedly. Stefan quickly composed his features just in time before Rose turned around to look at him.

"Um...it's not bad." He said with his head slightly cocked to one side. I looked at him furiously_. Not bad? _Was that the only lie that popped into a 167 years old vampire's mind? _Not bad? _ I pursed lips and took Rose's glass, pouring her some more blood. I handed her the cup and started walking towards Stefan.

"I need you to play nurse for a little while."

"It's not necessary." Rose said, trying to sound convincing and failing miserably. I shook my head, was she really thinking that I'd let her stay in this house alone. After what happened. Like it wasn't enough that I was feeling guilty for all of this.

"It is necessary. Stefan is a do-gooder. It's in his nature. He just can't help it." I said and Stefan looked at me with an outraged expression but I just passed by him. Rose's voice stopped me.

"I'm going up to bed." She said quietly and stood up, almost losing her balance. I made a step forwards, wanting to help her but she cut me off with a gesture. "Don't worry." She quickly said and flashed up the stairs. I sighed and passed Stefan by. I almost thought that for once he was not going to ask me one million questions, when he called my name.

"What the hell happened?" He whispered and came closer to me. I rolled my eyes. I wasn't in a mood for that. I needed to find the bitch, torture her, find out if there was a cure, torture her a little longer then kill her. The plan was simple but I needed to leave the house first, right?

"Where's Elena?" I asked, ignoring his question. I was going to be calmer if I knew that she was someplace safe. I wasn't sure what Jules was capable of doing, maybe she could abduct Elena, or kill her. Stefan scrunched his face for a second.

"I haven't seen her since yesterday. But she mentioned that she had some family drama to deal with so I suppose that she will come here later."I nodded with pursed lips. The situation wasn't perfect but...

A loud knock interrupted my thoughts. I looked at Stefan and he shrugged his shoulders. Wasn't it too early for visitors? I flashed in front of the door and opened it. And guess who was there...

**BPOV**

"This should be fun."I said with tilted head. Right in front of me was a huge but very beautiful mansion. I was informed that it used to be a boarding house but after Damon and Stefan had moved in a while ago, that obviously changed.

I looked back for a second nodding quickly and then slowly started walking towards the house. As I got closer, I started hearing voices from the house.

_"Where's Elena?"_

_"I haven't seen her since yesterday. But she mentioned that she had some family drama to deal with so I suppose that she will come here later." _Family drama? Very cleaver. She didn't lie, but she also didn't tell the truth. Maybe Elena was not only looking like us...

I knocked loudly on the door and then looked down, preparing myself. After a few minutes the door opened. I looked up and couldn't help but smile. A young, handsome man with raven hair and ice blue eyes was standing right in front of me. He was wearing black jeans and a black shirt and he was hot as hell. I supposed that this was Damon Salvatore.

"Elena."He said and I smiled widely in my mind.

"Where's Stefan?" I asked as I was told that this was one of Elena's Top 5 Most Frequently Asked Questions. Damon's eyes darkened a few shades and he forced a smirk. I wondered what that was all about. And then another man stepped next to him. He had brown hair and light eyes. He smiled at me. Stefan, I suppose? "Can I come in? We need to talk. Now." I said and made a serious face, looking both of them in the eyes. Damon looked at his brother for a second but then they both moved away to let me in.

"Is everything ok?" Stefan asked me with a worried expression and took my hand into his. I was secretly watching Damon and saw how his eyes darted towards our intertwined hands. Hmm...there was definitely something in there.

"No, it's not." I said with almost angry voice and let go of his hand, turning around and entering the huge living room. The house was looking even better from the inside. I smirked. I had played my part perfectly. Now it was time to have some fun.

I spotted a whiskey bottle and didn't wait a second invitation. I took a sip straight from the bottle, enjoying the burning sensation down my throat.

"Are you ok? What is happening?"Asked Stefan but I still didn't turn around. I was waiting for the perfect moment. "Elena?" Exactly! I turned around, a devilish smile spreading across my face.

"Mm...not exactly." Damon was faster. His eyes widen and in the next moment I was pinned to the wall, his face mere inches from mine. Not that I minded. I heard Stefan flashing next to us.

"Katherine." He said, saying her name with so much venom that it almost offended me. I wondered what exactly had Kitty Kat done to these boys. I smirked and grasped his arms flipping us, so now I was pinning him. Stefan was just about to attack me ( which would have been so funny, given the fact that I was older and he was on a Bambi diet) when the front door opened loudly.

"Guess again." Said Kat and Damon's eyes widen. I let go of him and flashed next to Katherine. Damon and Stefan were looking at us with dumbstruck expressions. Stefan made a step forwards.

"What is going on here? Elena?" He asked, looking at Katherine and we exchanged glances, knowing that the best part was yet to come.

"What games are you playing, Katherine? What now? You compelled Elena to think that she is you?"Asked Damon , looking at me. He stepped closer, his eyes showing just how much he wanted to rip my...well Katherine's head off. He looked at Kat and waved his hand in front of her face...was he thinking that she was in some sort of a trance. I pursed my lips, trying as hard as I could not to laugh. "Elena...?" The door opened loudly again.

"Come again." Said the real Elena and came next to us. Damon and Stefan...well I really wish that I could describe their reaction but I probably won't be able to. But I'll still try.

Their jaws practically hit the floor and they both made a huge step backwards, their eyes the size of frying pans. You just can't deny that we were good. Kat, I and Elena were dressed absolutely alike. Black skinny jeans, white tank top and a black leather jacket. Our hairs were pin straight and we were looking literally the same.

We were standing next to each other like some sort of weird triplets. What do you think the boys' reaction was?

"Shit!" They cursed simultaneously. We exchanged glances and smirked evilly.

That was only the beginning.

**Hey! Leave a review and tell me if you want me to make another version of this story with Bella/Klaus as a main pairing. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that I kept you waiting for so long. **

**Thanks for all the reviews. The other version of the story will be published probably on Friday.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

"So you are telling me that you are Katherine's twin sister?"Damon asked with raised eyebrows. Katherine laughed quietly, walking to the whiskey bottle. She leaned on the table and took a sip.

"Why do you sound so surprised? Isn't it obvious?" She said and I smirked. Yeah, it was pretty obvious. We looked completely alike. But Damon and Stefan were still looking unsure. Damon made a step towards me, looking at me with suspicion.

"Is this..." He made a circular motion in front of our faces . "... some sort of a witchy- triplets -juju thing?" He scrunched his face and kept waving his hand and for some reason, the waving was mostly in front of _my _face. I pursed my lips and slapped his hand, making him stop.

"In this case no." I smirked at Katherine and she winked, sipping from the bottle again. " The important thing here is that you..."I pointed at Damon and then slowly moved my finger towards Stefan. "...need my help." I put my finger on Damon's chest and pushed him a little, smirking at him.

"Listen to her, Damon."Said Elena and moved closer to Stefan. Damon pursed lips and looked at her with a stubborn expression.

"And why should I do that? Trusting Katherine is a notoriously bad decision. Trusting both Katherine and her twin sister, who looks and acts like her, is what we call a catastrophe." As he was talking, he went to Katherine and grabbed the bottle from her hands. She frowned and tried to get the bottle back but Damon slapped her hand.

"Don't be like that, Damon. Listen to them first and you'll see just how much we need them. Am I right, Stefan?" She asked demandingly and took Stefan's hand. He looked at me then at Katherine, moved his eyes to Damon and finally to Elena. He hesitated for a moment.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to listen to them." He said making a step towards Katherine. "Of course, if Katherine and her sister promise to behave." I guess he wanted to look haughty or scary but instead he looked like he was in the early stages of a sneeze. And Kat once loved him! I shook my head disapprovingly and grabbed the bottle from Damon's hand then flashed next to Kat before he could react. I scrunched my face. There were a few things we needed to establish here.

"First of all, I don't like being called _Katherine's sister. _I have a name, sweethearts. Second..." Katherine cut me off.

"Second, you are in no position to tell us what to do or not do. We need Elena..."

"And she will gladly help us. You are just a bonus, I'll be making you a favor just by staying here." I took a sip from the bottle and enjoyed the warmth that spread through my throat. Damon was just about to make another snarky remark when we heard quiet footsteps from the stairs. I looked up and my mouth flew open from surprise.

"Annie Pierce. " She said her eyes showing her surprise. She made a few more steps and I immediately saw that there was something wrong with her. She was really pale and was looking like every step caused her pain. I raised my eyebrow and looked at Kat. She was really tensed and her eyes were pinned to Rose. And I didn't blame her. The last time she and Rose were in the same room...it didn't end very well for Rose. "You are the person I least expected to come to Mystic Falls. I thought you were smarter than that." She said with a smile which then turned into a pained expression as she made another step forwards. And then it dawned on me. I started running in my super speed towards her, my fangs popping out. I heard how everyone in the room gasped. Damon started running towards me but I was faster.

I got to Rose and... a huge smile spread across my lips as I hugged her tightly.

"I thought you were smarter than letting a werewolf bite you. Don't you know that it's fatal?" Her smile disappeared and she shook her head, looking towards Damon. I looked at him and he was looking...guilty? I wondered what that was all about.

"I didn't let him. It's complicated."

"It's not. All we need is Klaus. Where is he, Sister?" I know that wanting to meet Klaus was a really stupid move and I be sure that I knew it. If I could, I would have delayed our meeting as much as I could but...ok, here's the deal. Rose hated Kat because my sister had tricked her into turning her into a vampire, making Klaus want to kill Rose and her friend Trevor. But Rose didn't hate me, she helped me when I really needed her. Her help was probably what saved my life. Now I intended to do the same. I figured that sooner or later I would have to deal with Klaus. I personally preferred later but in these circumstances I guess it had to be sooner.

"We don't know, Annie or whoever you are, don't you think that if we knew, we would have killed him by now?" Rose and I shared a glance I made a unsuccessful attempt not to laugh. The brothers looked at me with surprise.

"First, my name is not Annie. It's Annabelle. Annie is for friends."I paused. " Second, you will never, even after 1000 years, be able to kill Klaus. He is indestructible... well unless I'm in the picture. But that's not important right now. Katherine, where is Klaus?" It was very weird. Before I turned the switch off, I was actually scared of meeting him. Now...well I wasn't feeling fear. More like reluctance.

Kat looked at me and I pursed my lips, crossing my hands on my chest. The picture was clear she had...

"You lied to me, didn't you? Oh, Sister. I hate when you do this."I shook my head disapprovingly.

"You wouldn't have come, if I had told you that he is not here...yet."

"Still you know that I hate when you lie to me, Kitty Kat."

"I didn't exactly lie. Elijah is here and Klaus will pop out of somewhere... eventually, Annabee. And don't call me Kitty Kat."

"But he is not here, is he? And for your information, I would have come. I know what he is capable of doing if and when something doesn't go according to his plan. I think I know this better than you. And I can call you whatever I want, Kitty Kat."

Kat was just about to say something when Rose cut her off.

"This can go for hours. Just please tell them your story before Damon does something stupid and end in a coffin." She raised her eyebrows and I turned my head towards Damon. He had used our moment of distraction to sneak to one of drawers, where he obviously kept his stakes because now he was holding one, looking at Katherine with anger.

"Yeah, do tell." He said sarcastically and Kat and I simultaneously rolled eyes.

"Fine. First tell us what you know about the curse." Kat said and looked at Stefan.

"You mean the Sun and the Moon curse?" He opened his mouth but was cut off my snort.

"Another lie, Sis? Really? You told me that they knew practically everything."She shrugged her shoulders. What could I do? My sister was obviously a pathological liar."Common kids, sit down, your Annabelly will tell you a story." I raised my eyebrows and they looked at me, wondering whether I was serious or not. I made an impatient gesture and both the boys and Rose sat down. When I liked their position I started.

"One thousand years ago in a horrible little village, later town, called Mystic Falls, a family lived in peace with the other inhabitants- the big scary wolves, later called werewolves. There was the witchy Mommy, the psychopath Daddy and their 5 little, well not so little but for the sake of the story go with me, children. The werewolves had only one rule-the family had to stay locked in their house during a full moon. But one night, one of the older boys and his little brother broke the rule, resulting in the death of the little brother. The psychopath Daddy freaked out and forced the witchy Mommy to promise to find a way to protect the family. The Daddy was thinking this way-the werewolves were really fast so the family had to be even faster, the werewolves were strong so the family had to be even stronger, the werewolves were almost indestructible so the family had to be immortal.

Mommy the witch obeyed. She did what she had to do and found a way to turn her kids and husband into the first batch of vampires ever. Mm..."I paused." But here comes the interesting part. Now you see, I guess the psychopath wasn't giving the Mommy what she needed so she sort of found it with one of the werewolves. She cheated on her husband...resulting in her being pregnant. She, of course, lied and told everyone the baby was the psychopath's. Oh, interesting fact, the werewolf baby is the older brother who broke the rule. Now, the Mommy was standing in front of a huge dilemma. She knew that her son was carrying the werewolf gene and if she turned him into a vampire, with his first kill he would turn into a hybrid. And that's even more unnatural than the actual vampirism.

She had to do something and she had to do it quickly. There is a reason why I call the Daddy a psychopath and the Mommy knew her husband all too well. She knew that is she didn't turn her son into a vampire along with her other children, the Daddy will find out about her dirty little doggy experience.

Now pay attention kids as it gets complicated. In the village there were two twin sisters. One of them, Asa, was a powerful witch and the other one, Tatia, was so beautiful that all men were falling in love with her as soon as they laid eyes on her. The Mommy begged Asa to help her with the spell she wanted to place on her son to repress his werewolf side. Asa gladly agreed, knowing that she'll make a good deed. I guess that the Mommy the witch had picked up some of her husband's insanity because what she did next was to say the least wicked. Asa and the Mommy were secretly making the spell but what Asa didn't know was that the blood used for the ritual was actually her twin sister's.

Everything worked out pretty well for the Mommy until Asa found out about her sister's murder. The Mommy had underestimated the wrath of Asa. She made sure that nobody knew about her part of the ritual and then secretly placed a truth telling herb in the Mommy's tea. She, of course, then started spilling all of her dirty little secrets. How she had cheated, how she had put a repressing curse over her son...ya know all kinds of pretty stuff.

The psycho, of course, flipped and killed her. Which was, I guess, tragic to someone who cares. The Daddy became obsessed with staying alive forever. He burnt the only tree, which wood could kill them but unfortunately all he wanted was for HIM to stay alive. His kids were not in the forever-living category. And that's how the psychopath Daddy became the psychopath- vampire- hunter Daddy.

However, the kids ran away but the son, who now knew that he had the potential of becoming the strongest being in the world, became immediately obsessed with finding a way to break the curse. Usually what is used to seal a curse is the key to unseal it. In this case- a witch, a moonstone and the doppelganger of Tatia. There were a few extra stuff like a vampire and werewolf but that was easy.

But what he didn't know is that there was one last so called ingredient he didn't know about- Asa. She, of course, wasn't immortal so she eventually died but not before she gave birth to a child.

500 years later in a small village in Bulgaria **( AN: I'm actually from Bulgaria too :D) **a pair of twins was born. Meet Katerina and Annabella Petrovi. Their mother, descendant of Asa, transferred her powers to Annabella. And the other twin, Katerina, she was so beautiful that all of the men were falling in love with her as soon as they saw her. Sounds familiar, doesn't it?

Unfortunately Katerina made the mistake of sleeping with a man before she was married, resulting in her giving a birth of a beautiful baby girl, which she never had the chance to hold because her father banished her to England. Her sister, Annabella, couldn't stand to be away from her so she followed her sister to England. Their mother helped Annabella and made her promise to protect Katerina because a great danger was hanging over her head. It's the perfect moment to mention that even though Annabella was very young, she was a really powerful witch. She found her sister and immediately understood that she had got there too late. The son and his brother had found their doppelganger.

Annabella was smart. She instantly knew what his intentions were. She did..."I paused and looked at my sister." ...what she had to do to save her sister from sure death.

I guess I have to make it clear. The son, who is cursed, is Klaus and his brother...that's Elijah."

"But...how do you know all of this?" Stefan made a step forwards, his expression confused.

"And where did the legend about the Sun and the Moon curse come from then? Damon asked.

I pursed my lips.

"Don't interrupt me and I'll tell you. I haven't finished my story yet. The Sun and the Moon curse was faked by Klaus and Elijah. What is the best way to find a long lost stone and a doppelganger? To have two warring species searching for them.

And as for where I know so much from...Annabella made sure that her sister had escaped but she stayed behind. Because...she was in love with Klaus. And he was in love with her too. So much that he turned her into a vampire so that they can live together forever.

Hmm... but you see, even though Anabella loved him, she had been warned by her mother never to tell that she is a Petrova witch. And thank God she didn't tell Klaus. Because as it turns out for the curse breaking ritual it can't be just any witch. It has to be a Petrova witch.

I need to mention that the witch carries on the blood line of the twins. Of course, if Annabella had had a baby, after a few hundred there would have been a new pair of twins. One of them a doppelganger and the other one a witch. But since she didn't when she was turned into a vampire a funny thing happened. Oh, it even rhymes.

Katerina's baby couldn't give birth to another Petrova witch since its mother wasn't. And there always has to be a way for a curse to be broken and for that a Petrova witch is needed. So...when Annabella was turned..."

"She became both."Kat finished. I looked at the boys. Their mouths were wide open and their eyes were the size of frying pans. Rose was surprised too as there were a few details she didn't know. Elena, who already knew, was just smiling at the boys' reactions.

"But how is this possible? Witches say that one can never be both. It's not natural." Stefan shook his head still unconvinced.

"Oh believe me I know and Annabella now known as Annabelle pays the price every day. But since the Petrova twin witch's job is to protect her sister, the doppelganger, and Elena doesn't have a sister because she is a descendant of Katerina's child..." I concentrated, put my palm up and watched as a huge ball of fire appeared in its centre. I turned my gaze towards their amazed faces.

"... I'm here to protect her."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! You are the best!**

**I'm happy to announce that the Bella/Klaus version is finally uploaded. It's called Deals With The Devil. Don't forget to check it out!**

**Hope you'll like it!**

**DPOV**

"Damon?"

"Yes, Annabelle?"

" Can we talk?"

"I think we already are."

"In private. Come with me outside."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I don't like you."

"You've known me for an hour."

"What does this say to you, honey?"

"That you are an asshole. Outside. Now."

"No."

"Damon. Now." As she said that her eyes started looking like there were flames in them. Not metaphorically. There were actual flames in them. I pulled away as her whole body started glowing, radiating heat. Ok, weird/potentially dangerous - witchy-juju- thing alert!

"Fine." I stood up and looked at Stefan. He was sitting next to Elena and was receiving death glares from Katherine, who was leaning on one of the walls. I looked at Annabelle. She made impatient gesture. "Ladies first." I cocked my head to one side and smirked as her eyes showed her annoyance. I wasn't going to let her be behind me. If you look like Katherine and you act like her...well you don't get ' Damon's stamp of approval'.

She rolled her eyes but still started walking. I was right behind her and with surprise observed something. Even though she looked like Katherine and Elena, she was...different. Something in the way she was walking and looking. She was slightly taller than Katherine, her hair was a little bit longer than Elena's and she possessed grace that could make every man look at her. And I was no exception.

She flashed outside and I followed her. She stooped in a carefully chosen distance from the house, so that no vampire could hear us. That was interesting.

She turned around, her hands on her chest. Her eyes were cold and distant.

"What happened to Rose, Damon? She is more than 500 years old, she would never be stupid enough to let a werewolf bite her. What happened?" Straight to the point. Guilt washed over me.

"It was my fault."

"I caught that but it's not what I asked." She raised her eyebrow and I pursed lips.

" The werewolf was coming for me. Rose was in the wrong place at the wrong time." I shrugged my shoulders. She looked at me for a few seconds then something shifted. Her eyes, which were ice cold and distant, suddenly changed. Quiet desperation and sadness started building up in her brown eyes. She looked down and moved closer to me. Without saying anything she looked up and grabbed my right hand.

And 1000 electric sparks hit me. My eyes widen as she dropped my hand and looked at me with surprise that mirrored mine. I opened my mouth to say something but she regained her composure faster than I did and grabbed my hand again.

Suddenly her eyes turned snow white and her hand, which was holding mine, started glowing. I tried to pull away but she held me tightly, her eyes turning whiter and whiter until they started glowing. And then as suddenly as she had grabbed me, she let go of my hand, her eyes turning back to normal. She stepped away, her lips extending in a smile.

"So that's where you were headed when I came earlier." She nodded her head with a slight smile but then her expression got serious. "Don't do it, Damon."

"I don't know what you are talking about." The bitch had read my mind! Shouldn't this be illegal? I turned around and started walking away but she flashed herself in front of me. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, you do. Her name is Jules, right? She is the leader of a big werewolf pack. She dies, her werewolves kill you. You can easily take her on but can you deal with ten more like her? I don't think so." She shook her head and anger started building up my spine. Who was she to tell me what to do? My eyes started flickering from rage.

"And what do you want me to do? Leave the bitch, and yes pun intended, get away with killing Rose? She was coming after me, remember? If I don't kill her now, I'm dead on the next full moon." Her lips extended in a smirk, which just made me want to kill her more.

"I'm not saying anything like that, sweetheart. I'm like my sister, remember. A little vindictive bitch." For a moment her eyes flickered with mixture of feelings but then she looked down so I wouldn't see her expression. When she raised her head, her eyes were again cold and distant."Jules won't see another full moon. I'll make sure of it."She leaned down to my ear. "And Damon...Rose is not dead yet. And she won't be, not when I'm here."

"How...?" I didn't even finish my sentence. She patted my chest.

"Don't trouble your pretty head with that. I got it covered." I slapped her hand, which only made her smile wider. "Come inside. I want to show you something."

**BPOV**

"It was fun to look like you, Sis." I said with a smile, looking at the mirror that I had specially taken from Stefan's room.

"What is this all about? Isn't this how you always look? Like Katherine and Elena?" Stefan asked and poured himself and Damon a glass of whiskey.

"Come on, guys, use your heads. If I we were identical twins, why is Kat the doppelganger and not me?" Damon and Stefan looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"Good point. Come on, I'm curious, do you wear contacts or a wig?" Elena asked, sitting one of the couch. I smiled at her.

"Why should I use contacts or a wig when I can use magic?" I smiled at her amazed expression. Only Rose and Kat were sitting casually, preparing to watch the show. I shook my head slightly as this was a really tough spell that required a lot of strength. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and concentrated.

I felt the familiar pain low in my stomach then the heat that was moving from my feet up to the tip of my head. I took another deep breath and abruptly opened my eyes. Just in time.

I heard a few gasps as my hair started changing. It became a darker color with red undertones, now it was shorter, around 4 inches below my collarbone. It wasn't pin straight anymore, it was curled in beautiful spiral curls. My features started changing, Katherine and I still looked pretty much like the same person but there was obvious difference. I became slightly taller and my skin became paler than Katherine's. But the most spectacular change was in my eyes. Just like in a small vortex, my right eye started changing, it began to get lighter and lighter until it became piercing blue. And the left eye remained brown, only a lighter shade than Elena's.

"Wow!" Elena said as she stood up and came towards me. She was looking at me like I was some sort of a miracle."Have your eyes always been like that?"She said and I smiled. My eyes! Such a long story.

"No. I'll tell you the story one day." I smiled at her and looked at Damon, whose eyes were slightly wider than usual. "Better now? We eliminated the looking- like -Katherine factor. We only need to fix the acting-like-her problem and I'll be ready for my 'Damon's stamp of approval', won't I?" I smirked as his eyes started shining with anger. He hated the fact that I had read his mind but...ok I really wanted to see what he was thinking. Plus this saved his life, he would have gone on a suicidal mission with that whole kill-the-Jules thing. The bitch was dangerous!

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door that startled all of us. I darted my eyes towards Kat. We hadn't heard a car or anything actually. That was odd.

I raised my eyebrows and looked at Stefan.

"Won't you open the door?"

"What about...?" He made a gesture towards me and Katherine. I narrowed my eyes, something was telling me that whoever was on the door, it wasn't one of the innocent humans that had no idea about the supernatural world.

"Go ahead. Open the door, Stefan." He pursed lips but stood up and flashed next to the door. He looked at me and I nodded. All the vampires were tensed as he opened the door widely. And we saw...

...a boy around 16 or 17 years old. Dark hair, dark eyes that immediately found mine and looked at me with unreadable expression.

"Jer!" Elena said with surprise and quickly walked to the boy. "What are you doing here?" His eyes were still pinned to mine.

"I was searching for you. Figured you'd be here." He stepped inside the house and finally moved his eyes from me, looking at Elena. Who was that guy? There was something in him... I moved towards Katherine and whispered so quietly in her ear that only she could hear me.

"Who is he?" I looked at him again. He was talking to Elena and Stefan but his eyes constantly moved to look at me. I reached out and took Katherine's glass with whiskey.

"Baby Gilbert." She answered automatically and I looked at her with confusion. She sighed and rolled her eyes. " Elena's brother."

"Oh. Good one." I smiled, referring to the nickname. "It's catchy."

"Right? It has a ring to it, doesn't it?" I nodded with a smile and opened my mouth to say something but was cut off by Elena.

"Annie?" I looked at her with raised eyebrows and moved closer to her and Baby Gilbert. "Meet my brother, Jeremy." His eyes once again were pinned to mine. What was this guy's problem?"Jeremy, this is Annabelle Pierce. She is going to help us." Elena said with a smile but I didn't look at her. My eyes were pinned to his. There was something seriously wrong in this guy.

He stepped forwards, his eyes never moving away from mine. When he was really close to me, his lips extended in a smile as he reached out his right hand. I narrowed my eyes.

"I'm Jeremy." He simply said. I moved the glass to my left hand and reached my other one. We were still not taking eyes off of each other. And then our hands touched.

My eyes widen as my entire being was filled with the feeling...of death. Dark pictures went in front of my eyes. I heard a loud noise and felt how liquid was soaking onto my shoes. I realized in a far off kind of way that I had dropped the glass and it had smashed into pieces.

I pulled my hand abruptly as his eyes started shining with light I knew very well. I stepped back as his lips extended in a wicked smile and my heart started slamming in my chest.

"Здравей...Анабела." ( Hello...Annabella) ( Pronounced: Zdravei...Annabella)

"Klaus." I whispered and he smiled even wider.

**You are welcome to give me suggestions and tell me what you want or don't want to happen in the story.**

**Should the Cullen's come to Mystic Falls? Or James and Victoria? Oh, what about Rebekah and Kol? **

**And who do you want Katherine to fall in love with?**

**Don't forget to check the Bella/Klaus version- Deals With The Devil. **


	6. Chapter 6

_Flashback_

_England, 1492_

_"Do you need help, Miss?" I was so absorbed by my thoughts that the male voice made me jump from surprise. I quickly turned around and my lips slightly parted as I faced the most handsome man I had ever seen. Blonde hair, mesmerizing blue eyes...he was tall and lean but also muscular. His lips extended in a breathtaking smile. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Do you need help?" _

_I shook my head and took a deep breath, regaining my composure. I raised my head high._

_"No, thank you. One of the wheels is broken and the driver has gone back to replace it." I said , nodding at the carriage's direction. His eyes started sparkling mischievously. He tilted his head to one side and stepped closer to me. I didn't know how to react. My mind was screaming at me to get into the carriage and lock the door. For what I knew he could be a serial killer. But there was something in him, I couldn't really define it but I just couldn't take my eyes off of him._

_"Do you want me to take you to the town? I'm headed there." He made another step towards me. I shook my head. "Do you really expect me to leave a young and beautiful lady in the middle of the nowhere? I know that right now the sun is shining but an hour from now it will be dark as hell. "I swallowed thickly as he moved even closer. I pursed lips and raised my chin high. I wasn't going to let him influence me that way._

_"Do you really expect the young and beautiful lady to agree a complete stranger to take her somewhere?" I raised my eyebrow and stepped back. "I don't think so." He smiled even wider and I tried to ignore my pounding heart. I turned my back at him and opened the carriage's door._

_"Wait!" He yelled. I turned around._

_"Yes?"_

_"I'm Nick." He reached his hand out."There. I'm not a complete stranger. Will you come with me now?" I raised my eyebrow and for a second questioned myself whether I had completely lost my mind because I said._

_"Yes." I reached my hand out and he caught it, leaning down to kiss it. And in the moment his lips touched my bare skin my entire being was filled with the freezing feel of death, for a moment I couldn't breathe. Dark and horrifying pictures went in front of my eyes and I felt how my whole body was becoming numb._

_He let go of my hand and the terrifying feeling of complete numbness went away. My eyes were slightly widen as his lips extended in a dazzling smile. I tilted my head to one side and once again questioned myself whether I had gone completely mad. He was like a magnet. After what I had seen, I was absolutely sure that one way or another he was going to be the reason for my death, but even after that realization I couldn't take my eyes off of him._

_And the bad thing was that he knew that. _

_His smile did not disappear as he reached his hand out to help me get on his horse. Dangerous smile, the smile of a predator. _

_"You look very familiar. What is your name?"_

_End of Flashback_

"Klaus." I said and raised my head high. His lips extended in a wicked smile. He opened his mouth to say something but a high pitched voice interrupted him.

"Annie, that's not Klaus. That's my brother Jeremy." She moved closer and I immediately saw the impending danger, Klaus' eyes slowly moved to look at Elena, smile spreading across his lips. I puckered lips and crossed my hands on my chest, never taking eyes off of Klaus.

"I'm sorry Elena but this is no longer Jeremy." Klaus moved his eyes to look at me.

"What? What are you talking about?" The panic in her voice was obvious, she almost ran towards him but my hands darted up, making her stop.

"Elena stay out of it. Damon, take her out of here." I felt Damon moving and then how Elena tried to fight him off. "In fact, you all need to get out of here." Klaus' eyes started sparkling dangerously. "Klaus and I need to have a little chat."

But that's the thing with the switch off, I was well aware of the fact that I was standing in front of the person who wanted to kill me more than anything, but I wasn't feeling fear. All I knew was what I had to do.

"Still bossy, I see. You haven't changed a bit, Annabella. "I smiled, hearing how they were all going out.

"Belle, are you sure you'll be ok." I heard Damon's voice and was instantly surprised. I thought he hated me. Still not breaking eye contact with Klaus, I said quietly.

"Go, Damon." Klaus tilted his head to one side, his eyes starting to shine. I hated this look, I'd always hated, it was just like he was undressing me in his mind and was seeing me not only naked, but was reading my every thought .

A mocking smile extended on his lips.

"Better listen to her, mate." His eyes moved to me as we heard the quiet click of the door. "I'm surprised to see you here. Thought you were smarter than that."

"Well, I get this a lot lately. Katherine asked me to come here. Apparently she and her friends need my help." He laughed.

"Help, you say... Help with what? Me?"

"Obviously."

"Interesting. But I've been so good lately. I haven't killed anyone...yet."

"Good boy." I moved closer to him and he watched me carefully. I started walking around him, agonizingly slowly, when I finally faced him again, I was mere inches from him.

I was testing him. So far the results were pretty good. I poked his chest, feeling the warmth of the human's body.

"Isn't this getting old?"He knew what I meant and smirked.

"Being unpredictable?"I shrugged shoulders.

"Stealing human's bodies was unpredictable the first 100 times you did it. By the 1000, though, it kind of got _old._"

"I'm old too, sweetheart." He pulled away from me and slowly walked towards the fireplace. "Something tells me that you didn't send your boyfriend away only to have a nice little chit chat with me." His eyes darted up.

"True. "I nodded. "I want you to cure Rose, she has been bitten by a werewolf." That moment was crucial.

He looked at me for a second and then started laughing. Honestly, I wasn't seeing what was so funny.

"You have got to be kidding me, sweetheart. Why would I do something like that? I've been chasing her and Katerina and in fact, you, for 500 years. Why would I make you favor, even when it doesn't involve saving Rose? You are basically in my Top 10 People to Kill Before Turning 1040."He crossed his hands on his chest, tilting his head to one side, smirking. "Tell me one good reason not to kill you and all of your little friends this instant."

"Well...for one...if you wanted to kill me, you would have done it by now. And I don't mean only now. There was Chicago, Bulgaria, one time in Paris...right? You were the guy staring at me the whole night. Need I say more? Oh and for my so called friends, you can't kill Elena, Damon and Stefan have the moonstone, Rose is dying anyways and Katherine...well I don't think that you would kill Katherine so quickly. What did you once say? That since you were chasing her for so many years, her death was going to last at least half of that time, right?"

His expression changed. I think he was starting to realize that this time I wasn't going to be the one running. This time one of us was going down. And let me tell you, I didn't intend this one to be me.

"Interesting. But this still doesn't make me want to resurrect a vampire only to have to kill it later." He shrugged his shoulders.

Fine. We have to do it the hard way. A way that's called _' Lying And Manipulating. Petrova Style. ' _

"I'm offering you a deal. I help you, you help me. You want to lift the curse, I want Katherine and Rose to stay alive. You decide." He narrowed his eyes and flashed next to me. I didn't even flinch as his piercing eyes stared at me.

"I was wrong. You do have changed. " He studied my face carefully and after seeing my determination said with narrowed eyes. "You sound more reasonable now. But how can I know that you are not lying to me. I can't compel you. You know that." he said with irritation and I couldn't help but smile. Being the only witch/vampire in the world had its perks.

I looked down for a second.

"I have two options in front of me. Be a good sister and help Katherine with her suicidal mission to stop you oooor lie to Katherine, help you and get out of this mess alive. I chose the second one."I paused and looked up. I knew that even that he thought he hated me, I had always been and was going to be his one and only weakness. I was the only person he had ever loved and I guess he was right when he said that love is the vampire's greatest weakness.

After all, my whole plan depended on that.

"Do we have a deal, Nick?" I used his nickname, making his eyes look as they were made out of steel.

He continued staring at me, still not sure whether he could trust me or not.

After a few more agonizing minutes, his eyes started sparkling as his lips extended in a wicked smirk.

"We do."

God, I hoped that this wasn't the biggest mistake of my life.

**Don't forget to review and check the Bella/Klaus version.**


	7. Chapter 7

**DPOV**

"Why isn't she answering?" Katherine yelled and threw her phone on the couch, running her hands through her hair.

I raised my eyebrows from surprise. I had never even imagined that Katherine Pierce would care so much about someone besides herself. I looked at Stefan , who was hugging a hysterical Elena. We were currently in her house being kicked out of ours. Personally I did not see why Katherine was so worried. Klaus and Belle were just having a chat, what was the big deal? After all Belle was some sort of a witch/vampire hybrid and she dated the guy. That meant that she was capable of taking care of him, right?

"Why are you so worried? I don't see it. They talk, she convinces him not to kill us all, she comes home-everybody is happy." I shrugged my shoulders and Katherine darted her head towards me, her eyes throwing knives at me.

"Do you really think it would be this easy, Damon?" I nodded and smirked, seeing how angry she was. "She ran away from him, she _betrayed_ him or at least he sees it this way, he's been looking for her for the past 500 years. He is not going to let her go this easily." She looked down.

"But she is powerful, right? She can take him on."

"You really are young, Damon. Young and naive." My head darted to Rose, who was white as hell, her forehead covered in sweat. She swallowed thickly, obviously making a huge effort to speak. "Even without unlocking all of his werewolf power, he is the most powerful supernatural creature. He is smart and he is always one step ahead of his enemies. In one moment you are alive and breathing and in the next..." she snapped her fingers"...your head is rolling next to your body. Belle is the strongest witch I have ever met but she doesn't stand a chance against him. At least not when she is alone."

"And? He is going to kill her. Newsflash-sometimes vampires die. No biggie..." Katherine flashed in front of me, her fangs popping out.

"Not when this vampire is my sister, jerk. She came here to help you, remember?" Her finger pocked my chest and I slapped her hand away, not impressed by her scary face display.

"More help herself. She is just as selfish as you, _Katerina_." I spat her real name with venom. I couldn't help the feeling of consuming anger. Was she really the person who had to judge me? She of all people?

"Give her some credit, Damon." Rose whispered and coughed. "Belle is different. They look a lot alike and when she switches off her emotions she tends to act like her, but she is nothing like Katherine. " Katherine looked at Rose with anger.

"Thanks." She murmured under her breath but nodded. "She is right though." I shrugged my shoulders. Stefan opened his mouth to say something but the doorbell cut him off. Elena made a little jump in his arms, showing some sort of an emotion for the first time since we left our house.

"I'll open it." She said quietly, stood up and walked to the door, stopping with the door knob in her hand. She looked at Katherine expectantly. She rolled her eyes and flashed up the stairs. Elena opened the door and I turned my head towards Stefan.

"Matt? Um...what are you doing here?" I heard her saying and Stefan and I rolled our eyes simultaneously. This boy should have died a few dramas ago. "Caroline isn't here."

"I'm not here for her. Is Katherine Pierce here?" My head darted towards him, immediately sensing that there was something wrong. Elena gulped and looked at us with slight panic.

"Matt? There is no Katherine here. What are you talking about?" She stepped back, her eyes widen from surprise. Had Caroline finally told him about our vampire situation? I highly doubted that.

"Is Katherine Pierce here? I have a message for her from Klaus." Aaandd everything cleared up. I stood up and walked to Elena, pushing her back.

"He has been compelled." I raised my eyebrows as Stefan moved next to Elena. " O, Miss Katherine, somebody is waiting for you!" I yelled with mock. She flashed down the stairs, glaring at me. She pushed me away and stepped in front of Matt.

"What message, sweetheart?" Matt's eyes, which were completely lifeless, moved to hers.

"Are you Katherine Pierce?"

"Yes, I am." She crossed her hands on her chest as he pulled something from his back pocket, something that flickered in the sunlight and was covered with a blood red cloth.

"Klaus said to give you this."He reached out his hand and Katherine looked at me for a second before she grabbed it from his hand. She quickly unwrapped it and stared in disbelief. She was holding a small glass bottle, filled with red liquid, probably blood.

"What is this?"She asked, looking up at Matt. "Where is my sister? Where is Annabelle?" Matt shook his head, his face still expressionless.

"This is the cure." He said simply." And Annabelle Pierce? She is paying for the cure. She gave herself over to Klaus."

"What?" I asked and moved closer. "What do you mean?" Matt shrugged his shoulders and looked directly at Elena. "You'll have your brother by the end of the day."He moved his eyes towards Katherine. "She is paying for that too." Katherine clenched her fists and her fangs popped out. I grabbed her hands.

"Don't do stupid things, honey. He knows only what he has been compelled to know. Relax."

"Relax?! Are you kidding me? My sister is with that freak and it's all your fault!"

"My fault? Why is her being stupid enough to stay with him _in private_ my fault?"

"Because she wouldn't have had to stay with him _in private_ if she hadn't had to fix your _mistakes_! Your mistake to piss off a werewolf on a _full moon, _your mistake of not caring enough for Elena's relatives to keep them safe, your mistake of being so arrogant all the time and not stopping for a brief moment to admit that you've screwed up. Big time!"

"Wow, what a speech from Miss Perfection. When did you get so considerate, Katherine? Somewhere between compelling me and Stefan to fall in love with you, pretending to be dead and almost killing Elena's father ( not that I judge you about this one) and turning her best friend into a vampire? Has anyone told you how hypocritical you tend to be, _Katy_?"

" I'm hypocritical! Look at yourself, Damon!" She yelled, slamming the door shut.

"I'm telling you once again. You. Are. Not. The. Person. To. Tell. Me .This!"

"Who..." She began to yell but Elena moved between us, waving her hands.

"Hey, hey! Stop, both of you." She looked at me." Damon, stop. Put yourself in her shoes, what would you do if Stefan had given himself over to Klaus?" She looked at Katherine. " Relax, we'll find her. I promise."

I pursed lips and looked down for a second. I was angry, but the problem was that she was right. It was my fault. Annabelle had sacrificed her life to fix _my_ mistakes. And I felt horrible about it.

I looked straight at Katherine's eyes.

"I'll find her."

**BPOV**

"Do you think that they bought it?"

"Well, our plan depends on it so...I hope yes." He crossed his legs. I looked around. Currently we were in a big mansion, which was beautifully decorated.

"Nice place." He shrugged his shoulders and looked at his watch. I tilted my head to one side."When do we get to see the real Klaus? This body doesn't suit you very well."

He raised eyebrows and smirked, cocking his head to one side.

"I thought you said that everything suited me perfectly." He winked, referring to what I had said a few centuries ago. I crossed hands on my chest and smirked too.

"I changed my mind." He shook his head.

"Well then you'll be happy to know that my witch Greta will be here any minute."

"With your real body?"

"Mhm." He said absently mindedly and I sighed. I was going to have such a great time here! Note my deep sarcasm. I was already starting to get bored. I sighed again and took my phone out. Suddenly he grabbed it from my hands.

"Hey!" I yelled and grabbed it back.

"You are not going to call anyone. Are you familiar with concept of _holding one as a hostage_? You are not allowed to use your phone." He made an expectant gesture. "Give it to me."

He looked so serious, his hand reached out with that Baby Jeremy face...and I just cracked. I started laughing so hard that I almost fell off the chair.

He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Did I say something funny?" He raised his eyebrows, trying to look scary but the Baby Jeremy's face kind of killed the terrifying part.

"Yeah, you did. I'm not giving you my phone." I narrowed my eyes. "I won't call anyone, I'm not stupid. And it was my idea to pretend that I had given myself over to you." I waved my hand. "Relax." And then I checked my missed calls. "43 missed calls. Pretty solid." I put it back in pocket. He opened his mouth to say something but the doorbell interrupted him. He looked at me and flashed to open the door.

"Greta." He said and moved away, making enough space for a young, black haired girl to come in. I immediately sensed how powerful she is...but the problem was that she sensed me as well. Her eyes immediately found mine, looking at me with suspicion. Without taking her eyes off of me she said.

"The rest of the _things _are downstairs. You might want to help the boys carry them." She patted his chest. "There are pretty important things there." Klaus smirked and looked at me.

"Be nice. Introduce yourself."And he flashed himself out, leaving me with her. She stared at me for a few moments.

I stood up and moved closer to her. She still hadn't figured everything out but one word to Klaus and...ya know.

I narrowed my eyes.

And I was just about to say something when she grabbed my hand.

I felt like an electrocution had hit me. The place where our hands touched was burning. My body was numb for a few seconds, as the world spun in front of me.

I had underestimated her. She was stronger than I thought.

As suddenly as she had grabbed me she let go of my hand. Her eyes were slightly widen as she moved closer to me, her voice barely a whisper.

"So you are the one..."

**Don't forget to check the Bella/Klaus version.**


	8. Chapter 8

BPOV

"What are you talking about?" I said and stepped back. Her eyes had widen and were now looking at me frantically, with some sort of a wild excitement.

"Yes, you do." She moved closer and I stepped back. She tilted her head to ones side. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. You. Are. The. One."

"One what?"I blinked a few times. "Honey, I have no idea what you are talking about. I don't know you, I don't know what one you are talking about, I don't know anything."

"Yes, you do."With one quick movement she came next to me. Her eyes narrowed for a second as she pursed lips. "Annabelle, you can trust me. I won't tell him, I'm here only because I thought that this way I could limit the damage he made...but I was wrong. I can't control him, he is out of his mind." She grabbed my hand and for some reason this time I didn't make an effort to pull back. Of course, I knew what she was talking about.

But I wasn't sure that she wasn't just tricking me into telling her everything.

"I. Don't. Know. What. You. Are. Talking. About."I pulled my hand abruptly. "If you are such a know-it-all, tell me. Come on. I'm the one...what? Carrot? Tomato?"

Her eyes flickered with anger as she grabbed my wrist.

"You are the one that will save us from..."She waved her hand in the direction Klaus had gone"...them."

I narrowed my eyes. She pursed lips and hushed her voice.

"Ever since I was little, I was told about Esther's mistake, about the vampires that were slowly but surely destroying our world. But every time they told me this, they said that there was light at the end of the tunnel. There was a witch, partly one of them, that was going to free the world of the abominations using her magic." She paused and looked straight into my eyes. Her gaze was so heavy, so filled with emotions that I felt like she was seeing right through me. Now I know how Damon felt.

"You are ready, aren't you? You are finally ready."

I pulled away as I heard Klaus' voice in the distance. This stupid witch was about to ruin everything.

"You are going to bring them down." She barely whispered as Klaus walked through the door, followed by a few men, carrying huge boxes.

Klaus smirked and cocked his head to one side.

"Come on, Greta. My lovely Belle here is dying to see her old buddy again."

DPOV

"Why are we staying here? Aren't we supposed to...I don't know...be searching for MY SISTER?" She yelled and threw a glass at one of the walls.

"Hey, hey, hey. Relax. We are waiting for someone, who will helps us. Just...relax, we like our glasses. Right Stef?" I smirked at Stefan, who was hugging Elena. Ever since Matt left, she had been feeling... um how should I put it...hysterical. In fact, both Elena and Katherine were...I guess hysterical just ran in the family.

"Relax?! You are seriously telling me to relax? My sister is a potential corpse in a box and you want me to RELAX?"Oh...there goes another glass. I pursed my lips.

"Belle is not dead. And stop breaking our glasses."She looked at me with one of her famous mean looks.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Easy. Imagine that you are a cold, ruthless, manipulative control maniac...oh this shouldn't be hard for you...and the only person you have ever loved runs away from you. You are hurt, your pride is hurt. What do you do? You start chasing him down, wanting revenge more than anything in the world. But when this chase continues 500 years and you finally get your hands on that person...you wouldn't kill him right away. Nooo, you torture him, let him know that no one messes with you, you make sure that this person suffers at least half the time you spent on chasing him. Therefore, your sister is not dead." I said and took a sip from what soon was going to become the only glass we owned.

We all stared at each other for a few minutes. I slowly continued drinking my whiskey, moving my eyes towards Elena and Stefan. And with surprise I observed that for the first time in God knows how long I didn't mind that she was in his arms, that he was stroking her hair, that their hands were intertwined.

"Weird." I murmured to myself, drank the rest of the whiskey, put the glass slowly on the table, which was farthest from Katherine, and said with a quiet voice, "I'm going to see how Rose is."

As soon as Matt had gone away, hidden energy had filled her body. She had stood up from the couch, grabbed the small bottle from Katherine's hands, drank the dark liquid and then flashed herself upstairs. A moment later we had heard the loud click of the door and all of that before we could blink. I had tried to go to her but her door had been locked.

I was almost at the top of the stairs when we heard the doorbell. I quickly turned around, flashing myself towards the door. I quickly opened it and seconds later I heard Katherine's laugh.

"Bonnie the Witch? Is that our help?" She continued laughing.

"What's wrong with you?" I stepped aside to let Bonnie in. "Why not Bonnie?"

"Because she has no reason help us, me, my sister. I bet all she wants is to screw me over." She sat down on the couch with a smile.

"You are right. I would never help _you,_ but as I was told that I find your sister, I find Jeremy." She shrugged shoulders and went to one of the tables."So..."

I smirked. "That's right." I looked at Bonnie "What do you need?" She narrowed her eyes and looked at Elena.

"Well, since Jeremy is not really Jeremy, I can't track him down. This means that I'm going to have to track Katherine's sister."

"Annabelle." I automatically corrected her, with a almost angry voice. They all looked at me confused. I looked down, surprised from my sudden anger. "She doesn't like to be called that."I mumbled and tried to change the subject. "So what do you need to track down Annabelle." Bonnie continued looking at me for a few second then moved her glance towards Stefan.

"I need a few candles, a map, a knife... and," She looked at Katherine." Something that belongs to her. Anything. "Katherine quickly stood up , panic creeping up her eyes.

"I don't have anything." She stated with a quiet voice and started looking around.

"You don't have _anything_ that belongs to your own sister?!" I asked in disbelief and Katherine gave me one of her murder looks.

"So you are telling me that you have something that belongs to Stefan? Right now? Without going to his room." I pursed lips and shrugged shoulders.

"Fair point. So what are we going to do?"

"I can help with that." We heard a voice coming from upstairs. My head automatically followed the sound of her voice. Rose was standing at the top of the stairs, looking better that ever. There was color in her cheeks, her lips were blood red, her eyes were shining with life. When all of our eyes were on her she dramatically raised her arm and opened her fist. Silver chain flickered in the sunlight and seconds later I saw a teardrop- shaped locket. I heard Katherine's low gasp as she flashed in front of Rose, her hand slowly reaching out to touch the locket.

"Where did you get it?" Her voice was husky and I immediately wondered what was the locket's history. It had to be pretty special to make Katherine Pierce so touchy.

"Annabelle gave it to me." Rose simply stated , surprise covering her face as Katherine grabbed it from her hands, flashing next to me. I moved closer to her, curiosity getting the best of me.

My eyes slightly widen as I got a closer look at the locket. It was indeed one of the most beautiful pieces of jewelry I had ever seen. It looked really old but also really feminine with the floral elements carved on it ( **pictures on my profile**).

"What is it?" Asked Elena, standing up and going to Katherine.

"It was a present from me for our 18th birthday. She used to wear it all the time. "She opened it."There was a small portrait of the two of us."She said with a quiet voice. She stayed like that for a few seconds then slowly handed it to Bonnie.

She waved her hand and the candles Stefan had brought lit up. She took the locket in her right hand and reached out her left hand.

"Katherine." Obviously she had done it before because she just took the knife and cut a small wound in her wrist. A few drops of blood fell on the map and then Bonnie started chanting something, her words hanging heavily in the silence.

We all stared at Bonnie and after what seemed an eternity she murmured.

"Something or...someone is blocking me. I need more time." She closed her eyes and started chanting louder. Katherine made a hissing sound and turned towards Rose.

"You didn't answer my question. Where did you get it?"

"She gave it to me." Rose said calmly and flashed in front of Katherine. They were both glaring at each other and I couldn't help but to wonder who was the scariest. Probably Katherine.

"Liar. She would never do something like that."

"Apparently you suffer from memory loss then." Rose said with venom and raised her chin higher. Oh, I guess I have to change my answer to Rose. She was terrifying, her eyes looking like there were flames from anger in them.

"What are you talking about?" Katherine stepped back. A smirk extended on Rose's lips.

"I think you know. Do you recall that dark and cold night a few hundred years ago, _Katy?" _She spit her name with hatred."The one that you almost died. When was it again? 1862? Or it was 1863?"

"1864." Katherine whispered and swallowed thickly.

"That's right." She moved closer to Katherine. "So think twice before you call me a liar next time. Or you know what might happen to you..." Katherine raised her head high, her eyes narrowed.

"Don't threaten me, Rose."

"Or what? I'm older than you. Don't forget that."

"Not that older. Don't forget _that_."

They had gotten even closer to each other and I was just about to start getting really happy seeing that a girl's fight but then a voice interrupted them.

"I found her."


End file.
